


Illuminated

by Beard of Betrayal (Emechan)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, What-If, i just want everyone to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emechan/pseuds/Beard%20of%20Betrayal
Summary: Look, I just wanted someone to slap at my sons' faces so they react. Bring some light into the darkness. And fucking Billy Bones senseless.So I write thingies.





	1. The Cook

**Author's Note:**

> They're not really chapters but scenes mostly from my OC's PoV. Idk. I just write.

There is sun fighting its way through the thick curtains. It never really reaches her. You don't need bars to build a cage, and you don't need the night to build darkness.   
  
She thought everything would be easier with Eleanor. They're both women trying to earn a place. No. Eleanor has earned hers. Some may still want to push her out of it, but she  _ has  _ it already. Not even she knows this perfectly, she can see it. 

 

They call her The Eyes for a reason. 

 

Her place, if she has one, is the net of spies and confidents she has created. If there is something to know in the island, she… 

 

Then how come she has never seen this pirate before? 

 

Young, with a dangerous smile, and longing eyes. Fearless and fearful at the same time. 

 

Wait– they said Flint's crew has a new… Cook? Some human  _ souvenir  _ from a conquered ship. 

 

But what does the cook do in Eleanor's office? 

 

Placed in a dark corner of the room, no one seems to notice she's there too. And that's the goal. 

 

“...who knows. Maybe we're friends by then.”

 

She almost chuckles. It's painfully obvious he's new. Painfully obvious he doesn't know Captain Flint. 

 

She can't stop looking at him. With admiration. He has managed to make himself indispensable after what he's done. After stealing from and tricking  _ Flint.  _

 

_ Ignorance is bliss _ , they say. 

  
And yet, something tells her this young cook might accomplish anything. 


	2. The Boy

She can't help smiling as she hears Gates’ teasing at his boy about how he doesn't stop staring at her. 

 

“That girl is so out of your reach you might as well be looking for one at the moon, son”

 

“I'm not–”

 

“Her family name is Purr, but that's no kitten to play with”

 

“I said I'm not!”

 

“Mr Gates” her volume is high enough, her tone is soft enough “if you please may stop speaking about me that way, specially in such a loud tone”

 

“Milady, my intentions were the best, both for you and for the boy” he grins. 

 

“I bet your boy is just surprised to see a woman here other than Miss Guthrie. And you don't even know what's best for yourself, Mr Gates, so how could you tell what it is for others?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well for one you sail with J-Captain Flint. And for two, you're the one closest to him.”

 

“Is it bad to be alongside with the best captain on the island?”

 

“Charles Vane might have something to say about that”

 

She sees how the young one tenses up and looks about to reply, but Mr Gates’ grin only grows bigger.

 

“Like I told you, Billy, Miss Purr is no girl to play with”

 

“Ginny for you, Mr Gates”

 

“But Miss Purr for Billy, milady”

 

She grins back. 

  
“We'll see”


	3. The Captain

“Absolutely not”

 

“But–”

 

“There is simply no place for you on that ship, milady. I'm still surprised you convinced Miss Guthrie to do this request”

 

“Don't  _ milady  _ me, James”

 

“I should be more careful with Miranda. She is a clever woman, but I think sometimes she forgets where she is and what kind of people knocks at her door”

 

“Of course. You knock at her door countless times.”

 

It's not that she's not afraid of that lethal expression; only a fool wouldn't be. She just won't be intimidated. 

 

“Miss Purr, this conversation is over. You won't embark on the Walrus and that's it”

 

“ _ James– _ ”

 

“It's Captain Flint” one side of his mouth trembles when he's specially mad “Good afternoon”

 

As he's about to leave the room, Eleanor bursts in. 

 

“I can hear your tones from all the way down to the tavern”

 

“Please tell him I'm going on his stupid ship to search for the Urca de Lima”

 

“She is” Eleanor faces Flint “I'm risking a lot here and I demand that she's on that ship too”

 

The triumph in Ginny’s smile fades a little when she catches Flint’s look. Resignation fighting indignation. 

 

“You'll regret this”

 

He storms out. Ginny sighs. She looks at Eleanor. 

 

“Do you think I can get a coat like that one?”


	4. The Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it takes longer, even when you're messing around with little scenes.

As she leans on the railing, the sound and movement of waves calming her nerves, Ginny starts to regret being here like Flint promised. It's not for the reasons he thinks though. He can make her work to exhaustion all he wants. She can work for ten men on this boat. No, it's his stubborness what worries her. It's everyone around him starting to notice he maybe is not where he used to be as a captain. 

 

Well, except for that cook. He is trouble, that one. That is, if nobody manages to keep him on a rope. 

 

“I like these moments the best. The sea is calm, there is not much work to do, we can simply enjoy the view.”

 

She smiles. Billy leans towards the sea as well, far enough and close enough. Of the sea and of her. 

 

“I'm surprised the captain hasn't found any work at all for me. Soon enough he'll find a reason to make me comb his hair just to keep me annoyed.”

 

Billy snorts. 

 

“I'm surprised you keep up with that. I'm sure you can make a point not to work so much. You make for five of my men easily, Miss Purr.”

 

“Ten, countermaster”

 

He flinches a little. She's sure he's still not used to hear someone call him that. But at the same time, he smiles. 

 

“I said five  _ easily.  _ The point is why do you let him exhaust you this way? So you can't even argue with him? Gates has his reasons, but you--”

 

“This is not an either-or proposition, countermaster. He said I'd regret being here. He thinks I'd get so tired of this that I'll beg for his mercy to take me back to Nassau. And I'll prove him wrong by doing everything just to piss him off for as long as I can.”

 

She playfully intended for an impression of the captain, and somehow it must have been good enough, because Billy seemed to be gathering all his will not to back away as she walked towards him with Flint’s pace, Flint’s eyebrow movement, Flint’s freezing darkest tone.

 

“Scary”

 

“Beg your pardon?” it can't be  _ that  _ good. 

 

“Are you sure you're not related? Because I'd swear to God I was facing a female version of the captain. You even have the looks.”

 

That much is true. Ginny happens to be ginger, pale, blue-eyed and hell, even heavily freckled.

  
“I have a better sense of humour, I hope”


End file.
